


Happy Birthday Harry

by black_wolfgirl2722



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wolfgirl2722/pseuds/black_wolfgirl2722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo, it may be Harry's birthday, but that doesn't mean that he'll be the only one getting lucky.  Hermione and Draco sneak off for some alone time upstairs while at the Burrow.  Smut, Language, non-related title really, mostly just a (half) tribute in honor of Harry, but minimal other character use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome, welcome! Here is a new one-shot for all you wonderful people! :) Just another smutty filled escape, this one is featured at the burrow during Harry's birthday lunch, Hermione and Draco pairing all the way though ;) Hope you enjoy!!!

**Happy Birthday Harry**

 

Hermione smiled and laughed along with the rest of the Weasley family as Harry and Ron recounted some of the trio’s adventures for the young ones.  All of whom were hanging onto their words, eyes wide, and mouths open, the food on their plates lie forgotten in their rapture of the stories the two best friends were spinning.  Sighing, Hermione glanced down the table to her right, briefly catching the eye of one Draco Malfoy, before he turned his attention back to Bill and Charlie, completely engulfed in their conversation.  Smiling to herself, Hermione pushed her fork around in her mashed potatoes, rejoining the conversation that Ginny and Molly were having about the kids and this being James’ first year at Hogwarts.  Ginny and Harry were excited for their son, but couldn’t help the anxiety and fears of having their first born leave for boarding school.

 

Speaking of school, Hermione glanced down the table searching for the tangled mess of red hair, smiling when she noticed her daughter, Rose, just as enamored with Harry and her father’s tales as the younger children.  Hermione still had to make sure Rose had everything for her first year too; they only had a month before they’d be boarding the train and Hermione would have her flat to herself.  She sighed, she’d miss Rose dearly, but she’d also enjoy the time to herself it would help her concentrate better on her writing not having to worry much about Rose and where she was, what she was doing, etc.

 

Movement caught her eye on the edge of her vision and she glanced over, observing Draco excuse himself from the two eldest Weasleys’ and head off toward the hall.  Hermione waited, pretending like she hadn’t noticed before excusing herself from the table and following the ex-Slytherin from the room and up the stairs.  She was on the fifth floor landing before she started to wonder where Draco could have gotten to when she was suddenly pulled into the bathroom on her right.  She yelped in surprise, a strong hand coming up to cover her mouth to prevent any more sound from escaping.  The two stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone from downstairs had heard Hermione yelp.  Sighing in relief, the hand was slowly removed from Hermione’s mouth but was quickly replaced by a strong mouth slanted over hers, kissing her furiously.  She moaned into Draco’ mouth, bringing her hands up behind his head and lacing her fingers in his soft blond locks’ intent on keeping his mouth glued to hers.

 

Tearing her mouth away from his, Hermione whispered, “Draco, we shouldn’t be doing this here.”  She moaned again, her fingers tightening in his hair as he moved his lips down her cheek, to her jaw, down her throat, nipping at her collarbone, all the while his nimble fingers were undoing the buttons of her light blue blouse, reaching inside to cup her full breasts encased within a white lacy bra, this action made her moan again, her fears and doubts disappearing at every one of his intimate caress’s.  He bent his head down to lather her breasts with his hot, wet mouth, making the nipples stand up hard, and woman above him twist in the circle of his arms, pushing his head closer to her.

 

Draco’s nimble fingers moved down the curves of Hermione’s body, making her flush with desire.  With a quick flick of his hands, he detached himself from Hermione’s breasts, hands bunching her skirt up around her waist, driving his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, running up and down her dripping slit, making her cry out for more.  Hermione squirmed, thrusting her hips toward Draco’s fingers, her hands clutching onto the counter for dear life as Draco’s fingers continued their assault on her body.  “Please,” She whispered, her eyes searching for his in the bathroom mirror, pleading with him.  “Merlin, Draco, please, just fuck me already.”

 

Draco smirked, meeting Hermione’s whiskey colored eyes in the mirror with his steel grey ones.  They stared at one another for what felt like eternity while Draco continued to run his now dripping fingers up and down Hermione’s slit, torturing her slowly, deliberately.  Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, her full pink lips parted in ecstasy, her pink tongue coming out to lick her lips every now and then, torturing him.  Just the thought of having her pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock was enough to send Draco closer to orgasm; he could feel his cock straining in his trousers, desperate for relief.  He wouldn’t be able to torture Hermione much longer, he was reaching his torture limit, and his growing need to be inside of her as she came around him while he drove inside of her was very tempting.

 

Draco’s fingers moved down Hermione’s dripping cunt one more time before he let them sink inside of her lips, groaning at the feel of her soft heat on his probing fingers.  He found her opening with little difficulty, after pressing down on her clit a few times, making her wail and grind down on his hand, he sunk three fingers all the way to the knuckle inside of her.  Her cries of ecstasy, were loud enough to wake the dead, and all Draco could think was that he was glad he’d thought to place a silencing charm around the room before he’d lost too much of his sanity.  He’d only thrust his fingers inside of her a couple of times before he felt her walls begin to flutter and her body jerk in his hold, as she moaned loudly as she came.

 

“Fuck.”  Draco swore loudly as he felt Hermione’s juices flow out around his fingers as he kept them lodged deep within her while she came down from her high.  Hermione blinked, trying to clear her vision of the stars that she was seeing.  That was the best orgasm to date that she’d ever had, and she was positive it was the possibility of being discovered by one of the Weasley’s that were below them.  She’d barely recovered from her high, when she felt Draco’s fingers leaving her, and his groan of appreciation as he brought his come covered fingers up to his mouth to taste her.  Hermione watched, eyes glazed over, as Draco stuck each of his fingers in his mouth slowly and licked off her juices while she watched him in the mirror.  She squirmed feeling the ball of heat in her stomach begin to grow again, and her hard nipples brushed against the cool counter.  Noticing her squirming and the desire returning to her eyes, Draco smiled devilishly, his eyes flashing in the mirror.

 

Hermione gasped and then moaned in pleasure as she watched Draco fumbling behind her with his zipper no doubt, cursing loudly as his zipper stuck.  She giggled quietly, shaking her bottom at Draco encouragingly, groaning as she felt his cool fingers on her hips before they slid down to shove her panties over, the tip of his rock hard dick pressed up against her pussy lips.  With one hard shove, Draco’s thick length was fully sheathed inside of Hermione’s pulsing warmth.  They both groaned at the feeling of having him inside of her, finally.  Draco kept himself lodged deep inside of Hermione for a few moments while he regained his bearings once again.  Slowly, he slid his length out before thrusting back inside to the hilt, his tip brushing against her womb with each upward stroke.  Hermione moaned and writhed under Draco’s touch his hands roamed her body while he pleasured her with his thick cock bringing her to the brink of orgasm once more.

 

Draco kept his thrusts well timed, long, slow strokes, keeping Hermione on edge.  While doing this, he let his hands roam over her back, around her waist and up to her breasts, brushing the undersides softly, before retreating back down and over her back once more.  The trail of fire that his hands invoked inside of Hermione was so powerful that she couldn’t help herself when she thrust her breasts forward, fingers clenched tightly to the counter as she tried to drive herself back onto Draco’s cock faster.  Her efforts were in vain, however, because Draco kept his movements the same, nice and steady.  He roamed his hands back up to Hermione’s breasts, this time he didn’t tease her, he cupped their full weight in both of his palms, thumbs flicking over the hardened buds, making her moan and rub her bottom harder into his pelvis.  The rotation of her hips had the desired effect, as Hermione felt Draco growl deep in his throat, and thrust into her faster.

 

The increase of speed had Hermione and Draco both moving closer to their orgasms, Draco’s hands on Hermione’s breasts moved just enough so that he could pull the cups down and play with her breasts without anything in his way.  Hermione moaned at the feel of Draco’s hands on her bare breasts, as he continued to play with them while he thrust deeper inside of Hermione, his cock catching her g-spot on ever stroke.  “Oh, Merlin Draco, I’m going to come soon, fuck me faster.”  At the sound of his lover’s voice, Draco increased his thrusts pounding into her pussy harder and faster, intent on bringing her to climax once more before he gave into his own lust.  Hermione was so close to her climax that she brought one of her hands down to her own cunt and pushed hard onto her clit.  She groaned loudly, letting her fingers slide over her clit, and got lost in the feeling of her strokes and Draco’s thrusts, that she felt her climax bearing down on her faster than before, and screamed with pleasure, her walls clamping down on Draco’s cock so hard that he gave one last thrust before he too reached his own climax, his seed bursting out of his cock, flooding Hermione’s sweet pussy as she still spasmed and jerked in his arms.

 

Draco’s body slumped down against Hermione; he rested his head on her shoulder, as they both recovered from their shared orgasms.  Ever so slowly, Draco eased himself out of Hermione’s wetness, groaning as he watched their shared fluids run down the inside of her thighs.  Hermione moaned at the loss of Draco inside of her, she was still too weak to move from her earth shattering orgasm, she could hear Draco moving about behind her readjusting himself in his pants.  Carefully the two of them helped the other become somewhat presentable once more before they exited the bathroom and made their way down the stairs, separating there, Hermione going to the kitchen and Draco going back into the eating area.

 

By the time that Hermione reentered the loud room with the cake floating before her, the crowd of people began to sing, _Happy Birthday_ to Harry, the kids seemed to be the loudest of all, as they shouted out the words to the song.  Hermione grinned and set the cake down in front of Harry, as soon as the song ended, Harry leaned forward to blow out his candles.  The room burst into cheers and laughter and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry tight, wishing him a very happy birthday, before she walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down on his lap, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips as the children shouted that it was time for presents and cake.

 

Hermione couldn’t help the smile on her face as Draco’s arms wrapped around her waist, and she watched the children laughing watching Harry open his presents.  It was one more year gone, one more year closer to the rest of her life with Draco.  In two weeks they’d officially be married and then they’d be wishing Rose and Scorpius well on their first trip to Hogwarts, along with the rest of the Weasley’s.  And it wouldn’t be too much longer after that, the happy couple would be welcoming their first child into the world.  Life was good right now, and Hermione couldn’t be happier.


	2. Part 2

**Happy Birthday Harry part 2**

 

Slightly frustrated, Hermione pushed her bushy brown hair back behind her shoulders as she concentrated hard on the task at hand.  She and Ginny had been working hard for the last week putting all the final touches for Harry’s birthday party this year.  Things had been great this past year after her and Draco finally married, in two weeks’ time they would go from celebrating Harry’s birthday to celebrating their one year anniversary and in a few months it would be time to celebrate their twins’ birthday.  So many family events, Hermione was thankful that she was still actively a part of the Weasley family’s lives because she would otherwise miss all of this activity and large family lifestyle.

 

“Ginny?  What do you think about this?”  Hermione held up the bowl of red colored icing that she had been mixing together for the last ten minutes.  Who knew it was so hard to make Gryffindor red?  Ginny pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as she studied the color.  “I don’t know Hermione; I think a tad bit darker, but not so much black.  We don’t want to end up back at the beginning, again.”

 

Frustrated, Hermione plopped down the bowl and picked up the black dye once more.  “If only you had let me order the cake this year instead of insisting upon making it – again.”

 

“You mean let that muggle baker what’s-his-name make Harry’s cake?  There’s no way he’d make a cool cake like I can!”

 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione thought back to when she had first mentioned the idea of buying a cake for Harry’s birthday this year.  Ginny had scoffed at the idea thinking that there was no way a muggle could possibly make a cake with magical capabilities like they could.  At the end of the day, Ginny had never seen the show _Cake Boss_ and she was skeptical about his “greatness” as Hermione had told her before of the cakes he could make and the work and dedication that went into each one.

 

“Could we at least use fondant instead of just icing?  I’m sure that I could get the color right if I had some.”

 

“What is fandan?”

 

“No Gin, fhan-daant.  It’s sugar essentially, it’s really easy to color and help hold the shape of the cake.”  Ginny still looked confused so Hermione settled for, “It’s like hard icing that takes a smooth texture instead of bumpy.”  Ginny’s face lit up with understanding.  “You can make that?”

 

Hermione laughed hard at the awe in Ginny’s voice at the prospect of making a different kind of cake.  “Yes, I can.  And I can show you what to do so we can use it on the next cake as well.”

 

“Okay!”

* * *

 

On the night of the party Hermione and Ginny admired their handiwork with the cake this year before they walked it out to the rest of the guests.  The kids were outside shouting “Cake!”  and the majority of the adults were equally excited to see what the two women had come up with this year.  Ginny had been teasing everyone with this new “idea” for the last week since Hermione had first mentioned the idea of fondant – at first they had a couple trial and errors, but thankfully with the use of magic they were easily able to correct the small errors and make the cake exactly the way they had imagined.

 

Now it was time for the actual unveiling of the cake and let everyone bask in the excellence of it – those were Ginny’s exact words to Hermione as they began to exit the kitchen into the back yard with the cake supported between the two of them.  When they neared the party group all heads turned to watch them bring the cake down; the kids were oo-ing and ah-ing Albus shouted, “Look at the lion!”

 

Hermione and Ginny had charmed the painted lion head to roar like a real lion and shake its head.  The fondant had come out a beautiful burgundy red – the correct shade, finally.  The painted lion was gold and on top of the cake they had placed two candles of the number three.  Placing the cake in front of Harry who was sitting at the head of the table everyone started to sing the birthday song and when they finished Harry was grinning broadly and blowing out his candles.  He kissed Ginny deeply and thanked her and Hermione for the cake and the party.

 

Now that the cake cutting was finally over Hermione made her way over to the other end – her husband in her sights.  He looked up from the conversation he was having with his son Scorpius – no doubt talking about the upcoming school year and quidditch tryouts.  Scorpius was planning on going out for the team as seeker and he was really excited to be following in his father’s footsteps at school – minus the rude, obnoxious, rich pureblood attitude.  He was much sweeter than Draco at that age, but that’s actually what Hermione loved about him.  He wasn’t her own, but she loved him like he was and he loved her like a mother, they were an interesting blended family an unlikely couple brought together after years of torment at school and a few years growing up outside of school in the real world after the war.  Families before meeting and reconnecting, but it was a good reconnecting – one that Hermione would cherish.

 

As she drew closer to the father and son pairing, Scorpius looked up at her and smiled, “Great cake Hermione, I’ve never seen anything like it.  Can you make me one for my birthday?”

 

Hermione pretended to think about it really hard as she sat next to Draco; she pursed her lips hard and furrowed her brow.  “I think I can come up with something.”

 

He smiled before excusing himself and joining the other kids as they were heading down to the meadow to play quidditch.  Draco reached over to Hermione and rubbed her exposed knee, pushing her skirt up just slightly.

 

“I’m really glad that we finally got together and Scorpius is really starting to grow attached to you.”  Hermione blushed pink, she was growing fonder of the boy as well as the summer drew on, it was slowly coming to its close, but they still had another month before school started and they would be off.  Then it would just be the four of them – Draco had nearly fainted when the healer had given them the news that they were actually having twins – a boy and a girl.  They’d fought over names for months until they were actually born and Hermione had gotten her way because Draco was so enamored with the tiny new additions to the family that he didn’t care about fighting anymore – secretly he loved the names she’d picked; he just had to be Malfoy and contradict her.

 

Ariana and Orion were almost ten months old and they would be celebrating their birthday with Rose and Scorpius on a weekend away from the school.  Hermione had already called Minerva and had it all set up so that they would be able to see their siblings and not have to worry about missing out on the fun.  Rose was very fond of the two additions and she took to being a big sister really quickly.  Scoripus on the other hand took a little bit more convincing – at the time of their birth both he and Rose were at school and for the holiday breaks he was with his mother, Astoria.  He didn’t get his first interaction with the twins until the summer when he came back to the manor to stay with his dad and Hermione.  He’d been timid at first with the babies, but the longer he’d hung around the nursery curiosity winning out; Hermione started putting him to work helping her get the formula, holding Ariana while she changed Orion’s diaper.  Eventually he worked his way up to changing them himself and together they became a fast team when Draco wasn’t around.  It allowed for bonding time and Hermione was able to learn more about Scorpius, what classes he liked and the teachers.  She offered to have him owl her at any time with a question about his homework if he ever got stuck or wanted an opinion on his essays, he’d smiled and eagerly taken her up on the offer.  Progress, they were making real progress as a blended family and Hermione was sure that in a couple years they’d be like a real family and not separated by the invisible barrier that was constantly between them as they worked to get to that stage.

 

“Yeah, I think you might be right.  He’s a good kid, Draco.  He’s got you to look up to.”  Hermione placed her hand over Draco’s squeezing lightly.  He squeezed back harder gripping her fingers and bringing them to his lips brushing her fingers in a soft caress as he looked her in the eye.  “And now he’s got you.  Brightest witch of our age as his step-mother, I couldn’t have done better by him, or myself.”

 

Hermione smiled and leaned towards her husband, they met in the middle sharing a deep kiss.  It was sweet and sensual, Hermione knew that if it continued it would surely become crazy and passionate, just like them.

 

It’s funny how things have a habit of working themselves out – isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I’m a day late – and for some of you I am two days late. I want to take this moment to thank you all for reading…sorry there was no smut…and Happy late Birthday Harry :)
> 
> I’ve had a lot going on with school and work, but I promise I have not left!! I’m currently in a strict writing mode where posting is limited – again I am sorry, but I’m wanting to eventually make updates regular instead of months between.
> 
> I think this might become a regular annual thing…I’ll work for smut next year, promise <3
> 
> Also, come join me on Facebook! Please ‘Like’ my page Blackwolfgirl2722 – I share updates, writing ideas, HP related posts and pictures and you can also ask me questions and requests for stories there :) Hope to see you on my page soon! Maybe something special will happen if you hit the ‘Like’ and ‘Review’ buttons you never know…..
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~Black_wolfgirl2722

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it!!! Please review and much love!!! :)


End file.
